WATCH OUT FROM THE FIED TRIP !
by xX.super.Xx
Summary: this is my first try so have mercy on me
1. Chapter 1: Dende revenge Gohan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters although I wish I did**

**(AN: THIS IS BEFORE THE WORLD TOURNAMENT & OF COURSE BUU'S APPERENCE)**

WATCH OUT FROM THE FIELD TRIP!

Chapter 1:

_Early that day Videl found out that Gohan is the great Saiyaman and she blackmailed him into teaching her how to fly and participate at the world tournament._

AT CAPSULE CORP:

Vegeta was training as usual in the Gravity Room when he sensed a familiar Ki heading towards CC

'Hmp, what does that brat want?' so he got out waiting for Gohan and someone else?

"Oh hi Vegeta where's Bulma?"

"Who's that weakling?"

"Who are you talking about I happen to be the daughter of the world champion who saved your ass from Cell, so show some respect because I can defeat you into a pulp" she said glaring at him.** (AN: if you haven't figure it out it's Videl)**

At that moment Vegeta glared at her harder than he ever did to someone if that is even possible.

'Oh this is so not good she doesn't know what she's getting her self into'

But then out of the blue Bulma interrupted looking confused

"Vegeta?! What are you doing out of your perches GR?"

"None of your business women" he said walking back to the GR

'Thank you Dende but that doesn't mean you're of the hook it'll take you a lot more effort'

MEANWHILE AT THE LOOKOUT:

'Oh man!' "It was a real pleasure meeting you Mr. Popo"

"Is Gohan coming?"

"Yes"

"I'm going to ask for a replacement as soon as I finish my cleaning"

BACK AT CC:

"Oh hi Gohan what are you doing here? And who's that girl?"

"Hi Bulma this is Videl Satan, she's…um…a friend"

"Satan?! As the daughter of Mr. Satan?"

" " he said while scratching the back of his head with the famous son grin

"I didn't know he had a daughter, well nice to meet you Videl"

"You too Mss. Briefs"

"Oh please just Bulma Mss. Briefs is my mother"

"Sure Mss.…. I mean Bulma"

"Hey Bulma can I talk to you somewhere private?"

"Sure thing kid oh and Videl you can either way wait here or inside it's your call"

"Sure "she said smiling at her

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"First of all WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING INVITING MY CLASS HERE WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU HUH?"

"Wow, I didn't think it'll upset you that much….if you want I'll cancel it"

"Really? "He said with sparkles in his eyes

"Nope"

"B-but"

"I'm sorry Gohan but it's settled now I'm going back to my lab if you don't need something else"

So Gohan had no choice except to accept his fate no matter how terrible it's going to be.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Where to now?"

"The lookout but this is going to be a short but really fast trip so hold on tight"

They both blushed at the idea of being so close to each other but they soon shacked it off

AT THE LOOKOUT:

'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, oh this is so bad' thought Dende to himself while circling in his place

While Dende wasn't paying attention about what's going on around him I mean who will if he's minutes away from his curtain death Gohan landed with Videl

"What is this place?"

"I'm sorry but may I ask who are you?"

"I-I…um…my name is Videl Satan.." she said scared of the **thing** standing next to her

"Oh don't worry Videl Mr. Popo is a really nice guy" said to her Gohan while smiling at her which made her smile.

'What's wrong with me? Why am I smiling it's not like I have feelings for him or anything…. don't I?'

'Wow Videl looks really beautiful right now'

"Um yes but why is this little guy green Gohan?!"

"Well…um…you see…"

"Well you see I'm not from this planet I am a namikian and brought here to be the guardian of the earth and I'm also known as Kami"

"WHAT? Y-you're K-Ka-Kami? "AND she fainted

"Gee what's wrong with her it seems like she just saw a ghost or something"

"Well Dende lets get this done"

"G-Gohan lets not do this I'm your friend.…Please?"

AFTER AN HOUR OR SO:

"Gohan she's waking up"

"Thanks Piccolo but you really didn't have to watch over her all that time"

"Huh?...What happened?"

"Well Videl you fainted…need a hand?"

"Umm.. Sure thanks"

"Well I should get you home it's getting late"

"NO"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Son Gohan you'll teach me how to fly AND YOU'LL TEACH ME NOW MISTER"

"But Videl it's…"

"No Buts I didn't wait all day long for nothing"

He sited in defeat "Ok"

After explaining to her what is Ki and how to control it like five times or more she finally was able to fly a few feet in the air.

"You did it Videl you flew!"

"Ugh finally!" she said with a really happy and exited tone.

"Great now I can take you home because it's WHAT IT'S ALREADY 7:30?! Oh man mom's going to kill me!"

"C'mon it can't be that bad!"

"Oh but it is you don't know my mom"

"Well I sure like to meet her"

"Huh? Um…yeah..Hehe…let's get you home now"

"Sure let's go"

_After a while….._

"So we're here"

"Yeah…thank you for teaching me how to fly Gohan it really meant a lot for me at least I know I can trust you"

"Sure Videl it was my pleasure..."

They just stood there looking directly into the other eye after a few moments they began to lean closer and closer to each other until there lips touched and they kissed for ten seconds until Gohan broke it

"I am sorry Videl I didn't mean to do it"

"It's alright really Gohan I-I liked it" she said smiling at him and at the same time blushing

'I can't believe it Videl liked it does that mean she likes me? Oh this is so great it'll make my confession a lot more easier now'

"Videl I…"

But then Mr. Satan came out of the house interrupting Gohan

"HEY BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

"Dad we did nothing he was just dropping me off"

"Videl I told you this a million time you can't have a boyfriend unless he wins a fight with me"

"Dad Gohan is not my Boyfriend!"

"Um…Videl I'll just go now..um..goodnight"

"Bye Gohan" AND she walked into the house ignoring her father comments

AT THE SON RESIDENT:

As soon as Gohan landed on the ground he spotted Goten running to him in glee

"Big Brother! Big Brother you're back !"

"Hey squirt"

"Gohan mommy said you're going to get killed who wants to kill you Big brother?"

"Um…I don't know…_then he realize something _Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"SON GOHAN WERE WHERE YOU YOUNG MAN YOU HAVE A LOT EXPLAININGS TO DO" said Chichi walking

out of the house with her frying pan of doom looking very angry "IT'S 8:30 SON GOHAN!"

"I know mom I can explain you see I was teaching Videl how to fly and then we lost track of time so I walked her home and …" but then he stopped talking remembering what happened when they got to her house and he blushed a nice shad of scarlet and Chichi noticed that her son is blushing and suddenly her mood light up and she walked in the house "Grandbabies Grandbabies I'm going to have Grandbabies!"

"MOM! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

But she ignored him

"Oh I'm going to call Bulma and share the news with her OH! She'll be thrilled !"

SOoo…..it's the end of chapter one please REVIEW and tell me what you think about it and I'll see if I'm going to write the next chapter I already have it in mind but I think I'll wait a bit to see what did you thought about this chapter

PLZ REVIEW! And thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah really sorry about the delay i honestly didn't know how to add this new chapter embarrassing i know but it is the truth anyway here is chapter 2 hope you like it and please review even if you want to say how bad this story is

Chapter 2:

"BIG BROTHER!BIG BROTHER WAKE UP!" yelled Goten as he jumped up and down on his brother's bed(AN: not on Gohan that is i decided to cut him a slack)

"Go away Goten it's only six i have at least half an hour left" said Gohan with a sleepy voice you see last night he couldn't get himself to sleep except when it became 2 am because of his mother and Bulma talking on the phone about Videl and all bunch of different things.

Just then a rather angry looking Chichi stormed into the room "Gohan honey..." she said in the most sweet voice and that was never a good sign, Gohan closed his eyes waiting for the big explosion as for Goten he managed to escape Chichi's grip by walking out of the room "GET UP ALREADY! LAST NIGHT YOU FORGOT TO PACK UP YOUR BAG AND NOW YOU BARELY HAVE TIME TO DO IT SO I EXPECT YOU TO BE DONE WITH IT NEXT TIME I ENTER YOUR ROOM" she yelled and stormed out of the room leaving a depth Gohan behind, he got up, got dressed in his normal school attire, ate and started preparing his bag

"Let's see...my training Gi, tooth paste, tooth brush, extra food and my sword good thing it's in a capsule or else i'll get unwanted attention, okay all i need is a pair of pajamas okay all set" (AN:In this field trip the students are going to stay at CC for two days then will be released into the wild for 5 days)

After finishing his breakfast for an army he said goodbye to his family and flew off to his school...

" i see you're right on time, good, take your seat i was just about to tell the class that we'll take this day as any normal day and then after school we'll head straight to Capsule corp" said the history teacher after finishing groans were heard all over the classroom except for one student and that is Gohan who was already in his seat, who let out a sight of relief

'Thank god! this way i won't have to deal with mom this morning i swear she decided to go to Capsule Corp this morning on purpose' thought Gohan to himself

"What's the matter Gohan? you want to do this trip after school? or is it just that you don't want to go on this trip at all?" asked Videl raising an eyebrow, the only respond she got was Gohan grinning in her way and shoving his head into his book to avoid looking at her or dealing with her

'Ugh i hate it when he ignores my questions and me! i know i'll just ignore him for the rest of the day that ought to teach him a lesson' though Videl and started to take attention on what the teacher was saying.

At lunch the group of four sat in their normal spot under the big tree and Videl still hadn't Spock to Gohan, Sharpener liked it he didn't want Gohan to anywhere near his girl,Erasa didn't notice it and as for Gohan he was worried either was she mad at him or she simply didn't to be his friend anymore because of yesterday's event so he decided to speak but the words he said weren't the words he was going after

"Um...i see that you cut your hair...it looks nice"

"Yeah you look like a combination of cute and hot!is there anyone you want to impress? maybe Gohan?" Erasa said winking at her friend which made both Videl and Gohan blush

"NO WAY! me and Gohan are and always will be just friends" she defended her place and pride she is Videl Satan she don't have crushes on boys but somewhere deep down she wished that she was wrong, on the other hand Gohan listened to every single word she said and her voice kept repeating itself in his mind

'I should have known better than to even think we stood a chance together' so he kept his silence and resumed his eating, Videl nor the others took notice on Gohan's hurt expression so they kept their conversation like nothing just happened.

It was P.E the last period of the day and Gohan set his mind on one thing and one thing only he wanted to impress Videl this way she might consider him as a potential boyfriend so he actually decided to try and play, lucky for him today they were playing doge ball, all the athletic guys were against the girls and the geeks... after 40 minutes of dodging on the battle field only Gohan and Videl were left all the girls seemed impressed only Videl didn't seem to care so Gohan's plan was a failure after all.

When the bell rang all the girls were around Gohan admiring him and asking him out but it isn't like he was paying any attention

'Damn it what should i do to impress her? this girl won't be impressed even if i lift a whole bus with one hand! and these girls what did i do to deserve this!?'

"Okay ladies, Gohan please go change and head towards the bus we're leaving in 10" said the gym teacher, Gohan was more than happy to escape these girls he thought they were more disturbing than gum in your hair and nothing and i mean nothing is more disturbing than that

Once in the bus Gohan was beginning to loose hope, everyone were in their seats except Videl, she didn't find one empty seat except beside Gohan, she sighted and sat down, at the second her butt hit the seat Gohan looked at her and asked

"Videl did i did something wrong?" she was about to continue her plan of ignoring him, but couldn't help but feel guilty for the sad and hurt expression on Gohan's face,

She sighted again "No"

"Then...i don't know why're you ignoring me, you didn't speak to me since yesterday"

"Yes i did i just hate it when you ignore my questions like this morning" she stated as a matter of fact

"That's it!? i thought it was something else!"

"Um? what _did_ you think?"

"Nothing nothing" he waved his hands defensively

"See? here you go doing it again!"

"Well...I.. hehe... let's talk about something else?"

"Okay why was you relieved in the morning when the teacher said we're doing this trip after school?"

"I...*sight*...because my mom would've been visiting there in the morning and i didn't want to deal with her"

"Your mom?! what was she doing visiting Bulma Briefs?" she asked sarcastically and the answer was what shocked her more

"Yes they've been close friends since forever my family is pretty close to the Briefs"

"Oh" was her reply "And you didn't tell me because...?"

"I didn't think i need to and didn't think it'll be important" he said scratching his cheek a little habit of the Son's

"You just keep on surprising me Son Gohan!"

Gohan couldn't help but smile at the fact that Videl was no longer avoiding him nor angry at him, plus she was still his friend and that's a good thing, even though her words who Gohan couldn't consider them were harsh were mostly what he was concerned about

'If i can't be her boyfriend then maybe i should be satisfied of being just her friend if that what'll make her happy'

The next two hours they kept silent and enjoyed each others company that is until

"Hey Gohan i was just thinking and i decided to give you another chance so what about going out with and this trip would be our endless date!" squealed Angela from behind them making both Videl and Gohan cough by her...overwhelming...perfume

Gohan couldn't set his mind 'Last time i only went on a date with her was because she had something against me but this time i'm free to choose, i don't know, judging by Videl's glare towards her maybe if i said yes she'll be jealous and then i'll know for sure that she have feelings for me...but what if she don't? i think it's worth a shot'

"Angela how about the date would be just for today not the whole trip?"

"Okay!" squealed Angela with delight while Videl looked stunned as Gohan turned to face her she shut her emotions off and forced a weak smile

'Wha-? she isn't upset or even jealous oh what have i done now i have to up with Angela for the rest of the day!'

One hour later the bus entered Capsule Corp gates but stopped of fear from hitting the little boy who was sitting on the ground crying his eyes out, the teacher came out towards the boy and asked him

"Hey sweetie what's the matter?"

"Are you from Orange something school?"

"Yes we are from Orange Star high school"

"Can you call Gohan out for me?"

"Sure...SON GOHAN COME OUT THIS INSTANT" the teacher yelled and soon after Gohan came out looking rather confused and when he saw his little brother he raised an eyebrow towards him, just then Goten came running to Gohan and grinned

"Can you hold me? Bulma is watching and i want her to feel bad for not giving me food"

"Um sure but let's get things straight this was Trunks idea wasn't it?"

"He was hungry too" said Gohan showing his best poppy eyes

"How cute! Hi i'm dating your big brother isn't that awesome!" squealed Angela behind them

"Gohan is this Videl?" asked Goten innocently

"How do you know me?" questioned Videl walking towards them

"Oh, you look prettier than Gohan's description he actually keeps tal- humph" Goten was soon cut off by Gohan's hand on his mouth

"Hey Gohan can i talk to you for a second?" asked Videl and so he nod, Goten jumped out of Gohan's grip and went into the house, they went far enough so no one would be able to hear them

"Did you tell your family about what happened yesterday?" but when she got no respond she knew exactly what the answer was

"You did! WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP JUST ONE LITTLE THING TO YOURSELF!?" she yelled at him

"I didn't say anything i swear! my mom found out by herself, besides it didn't mean anything to me more than it meant to you"

"It...didn't mean anything...to..you?"

"I...did it meant something to you?" he asked the answer would be yes it did

"No... we're just friends it was late and we both were tired so... hope you'll enjoy your date" she said and walked away to the back yard holding her tears back, not noticing where she's walking she bumped into a female stranger

"Sorry i wasn't looking"

"No it's okay, is everything alright?"

"Uh yes"

"Dear i invented lying, what's wrong? is it about a boy?rough break-up? don't worry you're pretty you'll find another one in no time"

"I never had a boyfriend"

"Then what is it?"

"Well there's this guy who i like and-"

"He likes another girl?"

"I don't know... i hope not... see this girl in my class who i hate asked him out on a date and he said yes i mean *sob* i thought he liked me back *sob* when he..but he..." Videl couldn't talk anymore she couldn't hold her tears back she just cried in this stranger arm for the first time since 10 years

"Oh hey i was looking for...you...you okay? wait are you crying?" asked Gohan leaning forward, she got up and backed away

"No, i'm fine i just fell"

"I don't see any bruises, are you sure you're okay?"

"I SAID I'M FINE GOHAN!" she glared his way and went back to meet up with the rest of the class, meanwhile Gohan blinked several times then sighted

"Bulma why was she crying?"

"Apparently she likes someone but she doubt he likes her back"

'So...she ...likes someone else, ugh why do i keep doing this to myself!i should just let her go and forget all about her, i mean it's just a little crush it'll go away sooner or later' "I think i should go back"

"What do you think Bulma Briefs looks like?" said Erasa

"I don't know they say she looks pretty" answered Videl

"How could a science geek look anything near pretty?" mocked Sharpener

'She didn't know she was talking to Bulma!' though Gohan to himself, in fact he didn't feel the need to tell her she would find out soon enough 'If only she told her what's his name maybe i myself make sure to blast him ti the next dimension

"Kakarot's brat what're you doing here with those weaklings?"

"Vegeta go back inside they're our guests, tomorrow night they'll leave"

"You don't tell me what to do woman"

"First of all my name is not WOMAN it's BULMA and if you don't go inside i won't fix the GR"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh just try me"

"Fine but you better fix that damn thing" he said and walked back inside to continue watching tv since the GR is broken

I didn't know how to finish it so i got enough by writing this to this Chapter, next Chapter is about how Gohan's date goes and if Videl ask of the two demons to ruin his date

R&R


End file.
